


Drive My heart Into the Night (Hiatus)

by bloodredsunsets



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Calum has a huge crush on Ashton, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, Lots of it, M/M, Self-Harm, They're just making their way through teenage life, cute highschool things, luke is depressed, michael is depressed, mostly fluffy but a lil bit of angst, no smut cause i cant, they help eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredsunsets/pseuds/bloodredsunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is depressed. So are Michael, Calum and Ashton. What teenager isn't really? At least they have eachother.</p><p>High School Au Where Luke and Michael are hoplessly in love with eachother, but don't realize it, Calum has a huge crush on Ashton, and they're just trying so hard to get through their teenage years.</p><p>Lots of fluffy teenager stuff</p><p>Title taken from Drive by Miley Cyrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a lil bit of homophobia in this first chapter. I feel like this is a bit all over the place, but i'm just trying to get some backstory.
> 
> ALSO  
> I feel like I didn't make it clear but Luke and Michael/Calum and Ashton are not together(yet)

　　“Lukey!” Luke felt another body hit his own. He didn’t have to look to know it was Michael. Usually he would groan and push Michael off of him, but Luke had been feeling a bit down, and kind of liked the human contact.  
　　  
　　Michael noticed it, of course. “Are you okay, Luke?” He dropped down from Luke’s back and stood in front of him.  
　　  
　　“You’re blocking the hallway.” Luke grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled him to the lockers that stood on the walls. “Just not feeling well.”  
　　  
　　Michael stared at Luke for a second, probably deciding if he was telling the truth or not. Luke knew Michael was too smart to not know that Luke was upset for no reason. And somehow Michael was able to feel better without ever even bringing it up. “Well, then, let’s go home?”  
　　  
　　Luke nodded. They still had lunch and four more classes, but Luke didn’t care at this point. “You should stay though. You’ve missed enough school.”  
　　  
　　Michael shook his head. “You need cuddles.”  
　　  
　　Luke smiled. While they walked to Luke’s house together, he thought about how lucky he was to meet Michael. And of course, Calum and Ashton.  
　　  
　　Luke met Ashton first, when he transferred to his middle school in eighth grade. Ashton became friends with Calum, Michael’s best friend, in their freshman year, which meant it was inevitable for Luke to become friends with Michael and Calum.  
　　  
　　Now the four of them were sophomores. Luke had developed a massive crush on Michael, a crush that Calum and Ashton relentlessly teased him for. Which meant he had a viable excuse to tease Calum and Ashton for the huge crushes they had on each other.  
　　  
　　“Luke?” Luke was brought back to current day by Michael’s voice. “Kinda need you to unlock it.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, right.” Luke dropped his backpack on his front porch to rummage around for his keys. He pulled them out and unlocked the door, not expecting anyone to be in there.  
　　  
　　“What are you doing home?”  
　　  
　　“I could ask you the same thing,” Luke grumbled, shooting a glare at his brother. “Wasn’t feeling well.”  
　　  
　　Jack had moved away recently, and not on very good terms with his brother. Had something to do with Jack being an asshole and being unable to accept the fact that Luke was gay.  
　　  
　　“Who’s this?” Jack nodded in the direction of Michael.  
　　  
　　Luke grabbed his hand and began in the direction of his bedroom. “A friend.” He made sure to slam the door before jack could get anything out.  
　　  
　　“Who was that?” Michael asked.  
　　  
　　“Oh, uh, b-brother. He didn’t leave on good terms with me.”  
　　  
　　“Oh.”  
　　  
　　Luke usually didn’t talk to this about people who didn’t know Jack, but now Michael knew Jack, and so Luke felt the need to tell Michael. “He had a problem with me being gay or something.”  
　　  
　　“Oh.”  
　　  
　　Luke didn’t know how Michael would react. He would have expected a good reaction, if it weren’t for his brother years ago. So now he expected a bad reaction with everyone. Instead, Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders and guided him to his bed. “You’re not feeling well still, right?” Luke nodded. “Which means you still need Cuddles, right?’ Luke nodded again.  
　　  
　　Michael pushed Luke until he lied down, and Michael lied next to him, with his arms wrapped around Luke’s waist, and Luke nuzzled into Michael’s neck. The two of them fell asleep and all Luke wanted in that moment was to be with Michael forever.  
　　  
　　-----------  
　　  
　　When Luke woke up, Michael was gone. He knew that whenever they fell asleep like that, Michael would always wake up first and go to make food. Usually Luke was happy with this, but today his brother turned that happiness around.  
　　  
　　He climbed out of his bed and made his painful trip down the hall. Michael was nowhere to be seen, but Jack sat on the couch watching TV. “Where’s Michael?”  
　　  
　　“Oh, your _boyfriend_?” The word was filled with... Something. Bitterness, maybe? “He left.”  
　　  
　　Luke’s heart sank. He grabbed his phone off of the kitchen counter and made his way back to his room. He was going to text Michael an apology, but saw a few messages from both Michael and Ashton.  
　　

**From:** Mikey

_Yo went to get you food. Dont listen to whatever your brother says i’m coming back_

     Luke was thankful for that message. But got slightly annoyed upon seeing Ashton’s worried messages.

**From:** Ashton

_Where the everliving fuck are you two you think its ok to just ditch me and cal like this_

**From:** Ashton

_Jfc luke where are you_

**From:** Ashton

_Luke_

**From:** Ashton

_Luke pls_

**From:** Ashton

_LUKE I AM WORRIED WHAT HAPPENED_

**From:** Ashton

_LUCAS_

**From:** Ashton

_Ok michael texted me, get better xx_

Ashton had the tendincy to get a little overdramatic. Luke laughed, feeling much less tense after the text from Michael. But judging from the text, he couldn’t help but wonder what(if anything) Jack said to Michael.  He for sure wasn’t going to confront Jack about it though. He decided he would ask Michael later. 

\----------------------------

  **From:** Mikey

_Could u let me in_

**From:** Mikey

_I would knock but i’m kinda scared of ur bro_

  
　　Which was understandable. Luke was scared of him a bit too. But this made Luke even more curious as to what Jack had said to Michael.  
　　  
　　He ran through the hallway, hoping to avoid conversation with Jack. As he opened the door, it looked like Jack was going to say something, but Luke stepped outside and slammed the door closed. “We should go to the park or something.”  
　　  
　　----------------------  
　　  
　　“Sorry about him,” Luke mumbled as they walked down the road. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the two boys. “He’s a dick.”  
　　  
　　Michael handed Luke a plastic bag full of food, probably from a convenience store. “Not your fault. Can’t pick your family.”  
　　  
　　Luke leaned slightly into Michael. They walked the rest of the way in silence. The park was filled with both kids and teenagers, which wasn’t that surprising, since it wasn’t Friday. The boys sat on the swings that were the furthest from people, and talked for a little bit. They talked about whatever, like they usually did. It helped lighten the mood.  
　　  
　　“Luke! Michael!”  
　　  
　　The two looked up, surprised to hear their names being called. It was Ashton and Calum. “What are you two doing here?” Ashton asked.  
　　  
　　“Uh-” Luke started. Ashton knew about Luke’s brother, but not Calum. Calum obviously knew that Luke liked boys to some extent-because of his crush on Michael. So, he figured it would be fine if Calum knew about his brother.  
　　  
　　“My brother came to visit.”  
　　  
　　“Oh.”  
　　  
　　Calum looked confused. Ashton whispered something that sounded like “we’ll tell you later,” but Luke wasn’t sure.  
　　  
　　“You guys should spend the night at my house,” Luke mumbled. “My mom’s not gonna let me spend that much time away from home since he’s here, but it would make it better to not be... alone.”  
　　  
　　After explaining what was going on to Calum, they all agreed to spend the night at Luke’s, to lessen his anxiety.  
　　  
　　---------------------  
　　  
　　“Luke!”  
　　  
　　Luke sighed and paused the game he was playing with Calum, while Michael and Ashton watched. He got up and opened his bedroom door to where his mom was standing. She shut his door so the other three boys wouldn’t hear them.  
　　  
　　“Are you ever going to talk to your brother?”  
　　  
　　“You really expect me to?” This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have right now, or ever. He knew he would get too upset.  
　　  
　　Liz sighed. “No... But you have to eventually.”  
　　  
　　“Mom, I-”  
　　  
　　“Just try to talk to him before he leaves?”  
　　  
　　Luke began to open his door, muttering “no promises” before disappearing into his room and closing the door behind him. He wished his mother had at least waited until Michael, Ashton and Calum were gone. He suddenly felt like he was going to cry. He crawled back to his spot on the bed and picked up his game controller. But the other three could tell what was wrong.  
　　  
　　Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, and Calum and Ashton wrapped their arms around him as well. Luke was convinced he had the best friends ever.  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter  
> I don't really like writing the "backstories" that much, i just wanna get into the cute so I'm not writing Ashton's or Calum's, I'll put a little bit about them in the notes at the end  
> ALSO WARNING: there is a bit of self harm/a description of it so ye

　　Michael didn’t have a terrible life. He knew that. He grew up with a loving family, and wasn’t poor. He had his best friend, Calum, that he had known practically forever. And yet, something always felt... Wrong.   
　　  
　　Though upon growing older, Michael was smart enough to figure out he was depressed. But he didn’t want to tell anyone. He wasn’t sure why. He never really liked showing any sort of unhappy emotion in front of people. He just didn’t like the pity. Though sometimes he would do little things, morbid jokes, listen to sad music really loud, as a bit of a cry for help.   
　　  
　　It never really worked. When he was in eighth grade, he started to cut himself. He always heard about it, but never really understood why people did it. But he gave in and tried it himself. That’s when he began to understand.   
　　  
　　Michael met Luke Hemmings his freshman year of high school. He thought of it as “the best thing that ever happened to him.” He would probably think of it that way until the end of time.  
　　  
　　Luke was like the actual sun. Though Michael never understood why people called people they loved the sun. The sun was bright, and burned your skin and-well Luke was more like the moon. Beautiful, and still bright, and brought peace. Michael thought he was amazing.  
　　  
　　But he hated that he had a crush on Luke. Luke was a great person, and one of his best friends. He didn’t want to ruin it by liking him.   
　　  
　　---------------------  
　　  
　　It was a particularly bad night for Michael. Luke had texted Michael an endless amount of times, but Michael just couldn’t respond to him. He resorted to what he knew best.  
　　  
　　He found a small package of razors he had hidden in his nightstand, and locked himself in the bathroom. He started like he always did, dragging the razor across his wrist.  
　　  
　　Just Michael’s luck though, he forgot to lock the door. He heard the door open, and there was silence before it closed again.   
　　  
　　“Michael?”  
　　  
　　The red haired boy reluctantly looked up from his position on the floor. “L-Luke?” Michael began to cry. Well, more than he already was.   
　　  
　　“Michael, no...” Luke walked to where Michael was and sat down next to him. Luke leaned into Michael, wrapping his arms around him.  
　　  
　　“I-I’m sorry Luke,” Michael said between sad hiccups. “I-”  
　　  
　　“Don’t be sorry.” Luke hated seeing him this way. “Let’s just-let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”  
　　  
　　Michael had no idea what he did to deserve someone like Luke. Luke helped him stand, pulled bandages out of the closet and began to wrap Michael’s wrists, while Michael stood still.  
　　  
　　When he was done, Luke gently led Michael into his room. “I guess I’m lucky I caught you when I did.”   
　　  
　　“Why’d you just come in, though?”  
　　  
　　“Well I was knocking and nobody was answering...”  
　　  
　　“Oh.”  
　　  
　　Michael changed into a new shirt, one that didn’t have blood on it. Michael wasn’t sure if he was upset or glad that Luke had found him. He made his way to where Luke was standing and put his head on his shoulder, his face in Luke’s neck. “Thanks,” he mumbled.  
　　  
　　He felt Luke’s arms around him. “Let’s go out somewhere, keep your mind of things?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah.”  
　　  
　　The two of them separated and left Michael’s house. “Where do you wanna go?”  
　　  
　　Michael shrugged. “Dunno. The mall’s closest?”  
　　  
　　Luke nodded. “Lets go there then.”  
　　  
　　There was silence as they walked. Every once and a while, Luke would move closer to Michael and knock their shoulders together and smile at him. Michael couldn’t help but feel bad, for making Luke do all of this. Not that it was much different from if he hadn’t caught Michael, but he still felt bad.  
　　  
　　----------------  
　　  
　　“Luke stop,” Michael giggled.   
　　  
　　“No!” Luke continued to hit Michael with the foam sword he had found in the toy section of Target. He eventually stopped, when they were out of breath and covered in sweat. They had gotten a lot of dirty looks from older people, but they didn’t care. “Maybe we should buy this,” Luke laughed, holding up the foam sword.  
　　  
　　“How much is it?” Michael grabbed the sword from Luke to look at the price tag.  
　　  
　　“How much?”  
　　  
　　“Hell no!” Michael laughed, chucking the sword at Luke. “Ten bucks!”   
　　  
　　“In what world-” Luke leaned down to pick up the sword. “You idiot!”  
　　  
　　“What?”  
　　  
　　“How the hell-Two dollars, not ten!”  
　　  
　　“What?!” Micheal grabbed the sword out of Luke’s hands to look at the price tag. “Oh. Don’t know how I fucked that up.”  
　　  
　　Luke laughed and put the sword back where it was on the shelf. “Let’s get out of here.”  
　　  
　　Michael nodded. They exited the store through the entrance in the mall. “Thanks,” Michael Mumbled.   
　　  
　　“For?”  
　　  
　　“Y-y’know... Today, I guess.”  
　　  
　　“Oh.” Luke knew what he was talking about. He smiled up at the red haired boy. “Anytime.”  
　　  
　　Michael definitely felt better at the end of the day. He was still trying to figure out what amazing deed he had done to deserve a person like Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this'll be real quick and badly written-   
> Ashton- his dad left him at a young age and he grew up pretending to be happy and nobody could tell, until Luke, Michael and Calum  
> Calum- He has anxiety and has issues talking to people, so before high school his only friend was michael, who he stopped talking to for like a year in middle school-which made him even more depressed and thought michael would never forgive him... now their best friends again and so on
> 
> Fluffy cute chapters after this i swear


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here come jack and alex

　　It was a chilly Friday in February. The four friends were trying to decide what they could do for the weekend. Staying at Luke’s was a no-go, since Luke refused to be near his brother for more than ten minutes. It was understood, though.  
　　  
　　“We could see a movie?” Ashton suggested, as they talked through their lunch hour.   
　　  
　　“That’s boringgg,” Calum whined. “And there’s nothing good playing anyways.”  
　　  
　　“Movie weekend at my house?” Michael asked. “I have lots of horror movies.”  
　　  
　　Calum’s face lit up at that suggestion. Michael wasn’t sure if Ashton had even heard him, he was too busy looking fondly at Calum.   
　　  
　　“I guess it’s decided then,” Ashton said.   
　　  
　　“Where’s Luke?” Michael twisted his body around to look through the people in the cafeteria.   
　　  
　　“Still in PE,” Calum mumbled. “He texted me, he’s trying to get dressed as fast as he can.”  
　　  
　　As if on cue, Luke sat down at their table with another boy. Michael hadn’t even seen them come in until they sat down.   
　　  
　　“Who’s this?” Michael asked. It sounded a bit more hostile than he had intended. He couldn’t help but be jealous.   
　　  
　　“This is Alex.”  
　　  
　　Michael had to admit this boy was pretty attractive. But he was no Luke. Luke introduced everyone to Alex, and then jumped into the conversation about going to Michael’s house for horror movies.   
　　  
　　“You can come if you want,” Michael said to Alex. It wouldn’t hurt to have another person, and Alex seemed nice enough.  
　　  
　　“Um, sure,” Alex replied. “Would it be okay if-uh-”  
　　  
　　Michael tilted his head. The darker haired boy began stuttering. “What is it?”  
　　  
　　“Can I bring a friend? I just-”  
　　  
　　“Yeah that’s fine,” Michael said. He didn’t know why he was making a big deal out of it. “But only one, this isn’t a party.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, okay, thanks.”  
　　  
　　--------------------  
　　  
　　Michael and the three other boys walked to his house after school. Alex had to stay after school for sports-Michael wasn’t sure what sport. But it was fine. The hour that Alex and his friend weren’t at the house, they spent arguing over what movie they were going to watch. They had just decided on “The Shining” because Luke hadn’t seen it.   
　　  
　　They later let a nervous Alex, and sick friend in. The two of them got along well with the four friends.  
　　  
　　Michael thought that the one with the blonde streak in his hair-who’s name was Jack- had a pretty obvious crush on Alex. And it seemed like Alex returned those feelings. Michael had no idea how he had done it, but he had managed to form “the gayest friend group to exist,” which seemed to be full of people who had oblivious crushes on one another.   
　　  
　　That thought had made Michael hopeful for a split second- that maybe Luke liked him back, and he was just being oblivious. But there was no way, he thought. Luke liking him back was... It was just a fantasy.  
　　  
　　“Michael?” Luke asked softly.   
　　  
　　Michael looked over to where Luke was. Jack and Alex were on the couch by the window and the door, and Michael and Luke were on the other couch. Calum and Ashton were on the floor. “Yeah?”  
　　  
　　Luke didn’t say anything. He just looked at Michael with an expression that would be nearly unreadable to anyone else. He knew that Luke wasn’t extremely fond of horror movies.   
　　  
　　Michael motioned to Luke to move closer to him. Luke crawled across the couch and directly into Michael’s arms.  
　　  
　　“’S stupid,” Luke mumbled into him. “It’s not even that scary.”  
　　  
　　“It’s not stupid.”  
　　  
　　----------------------  
　　  
　　“Calum, what the hell-”  
　　  
　　Calum pressed a finger to Ashton’s mouth as he dragged him into Michael’s backyard. It was nearly midnight. Luke and Michael had fallen asleep on the couch, and the two convinced Jack and Alex to stay quiet about their whereabouts.   
　　  
　　“What, are we just going to hang out in his backyard?” Ashton whispered. “Why is that so secret?”  
　　  
　　“No, just trust me.” Ashton followed Calum to the fence that separated the front yard and the back yard. He watched as Calum tried to climb over the fence, but instead fell over the fence and landed on his face.  
　　  
　　“You’re gonna die!” Ashton giggled. “Why not just use the front door?”  
　　  
　　“It would’ve woken them up! And it was locked, we’d get them robbed if we just left it unlocked.” Calum pushed himself off of the ground and stood. “Come on. Just... Don’t do what I did.”  
　　  
　　“Great advice,” Ashton mumbled. He climbed very carefuly over the fence, and didn’t fall on his face. “That wasn’t that hard.”  
　　  
　　“Whatever.” Calum grabbed Ashton’s hand and began to lead him away from the house. Ashton was thankful for the dark that was covering his quickly reddening face.   
　　  
　　“Where are we going? It’s dark we’re going to get murdered.”   
　　  
　　“I’ll protect you,” Calum whispered. It was so quiet Ashton barely even heard it. “We’ll go to the park or something.”  
　　  
　　Ashton wanted to protest. It was nearly midnight, pitch black in a little neighborhood, and they were just two teenagers. He usually would’ve protested by now, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He liked being alone with Calum, and he felt safe in his presence. “Just don’t let me get murdered,” Ashton grumbled.   
　　  
　　They walked down the road, laughing about whatever, and occasionally looking behind them for cars. Ashton was glad he didn’t insist on going home.  
　　  
　　“So, you think Alex and Jack like eachother?” Calum asked. “Sure looked like it.”  
　　  
　　“If they do, we have the gayest group of friends in the world.”  
　　  
　　Calum laughed. “Including you?”  
　　  
　　The question caught Ashton off guard. “I, uh-”  
　　  
　　“N-nevermind, I don’t know why I asked-”  
　　  
　　“It’s fine, I- yeah. I mean kinda.”  
　　  
　　“Kinda?” Calum moved closer to Ashton. Ashton could feel his heart beating faster as Calum pressed himself into him.   
　　  
　　“P-pansexual.”  
　　  
　　Calum’s face seemed to light up at that. “Really? Me too!”  
　　  
　　Ashton laughed. “Like I said, gayest group of friends in the world.”  
　　  
　　Calum bumped shoulders with hims as they entered the park. “Thanks for telling me.”  
　　  
　　“What do you mean?  
　　  
　　“Well it seemed like... You seemed reluctant to tell me.”  
　　  
　　Ashton blushed. “Well, I’ve never really told anyone that.”  
　　  
　　“Really?” Calum lead them down to the swings. “Why’d you tell me, then?”  
　　  
　　“Well you asked. And I trusted you.”  
　　  
　　Calum climbed onto a swing next to Ashton and smiled at him. “Well, I’m glad.”  
　　  
　　They were silent for a while. They sat and gently moved on the swings, with Calum occasionally moving side to side so he could bump into Ashton.   
　　  
　　“Look at the moon,” Ashton said softly. Calum looked up to the sky. It was a full moon, bigger than usual.   
　　  
　　“’S pretty.”  
　　  
　　“Y’know, I’m glad I didn’t try to convince you to stay at the house. It’s nice.”  
　　  
　　Calum smiled at Ashton. He was glad too. Calum wondered why he didn’t in the first place though. It seemed abnormal for Ashton to not even try, but Calum wouldn’t question it. He jumped off of the swing and stopped Ashton’s swing with his hands.  
　　  
　　“Hey!” Ashton cried. “What was that for?”  
　　  
　　Calum held out his hand for Ashton. “Let’s go back to the house. Y’know, so we don’t actually get murdered.”  
　　  
　　“Alright, alright.” Ashton took Calum’s hand, and they took a different way back to the house, one that took longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute little road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO so sorry this took a bit longer to update i was busy with stuff.  
> I guess this is kinda "part one" cause I wanted to add to this, but I didn't want to take too long or make it too long  
> sssso here ya go

　　“Luke, get up, Michael and Calum are waiting.” Luke felt something soft hit his face. He groaned from his place in his bed and slowly sat up.  
　　  
　　“How’d you get in my house?” he grumbled.  
　　  
　　“Your mom let me in, now get your ass up.”  
　　  
　　Luke kicked Ashton out of his room and went to change. The word “trip” had been thrown around a lot the week before their spring break, but Luke didn’t think they’d actually go through with it. Not that he was complaining. He loved road trips, and traveling in general, and the thought of going out of his town for a bit with his best friends made him happy.  
　　  
　　He grabbed a bag and started stuffing things in it. Clothes, his laptop, and anything else he thought he might need. On an impulse, he grabbed his (probably underused) guitar and brought it out with him.  
　　  
　　Luke said goodbye to his parents, thanked god Jack had left, and exited the house, Where Calum, Michael, and Ashton were waiting for him.  
　　  
　　“About time!” Michael yelled, jumping into Luke’s arms. “You have to sit by me!”  
　　  
　　“Why me?”  
　　  
　　Michael disconnected from Luke. “Well, jeez, don’t sound so excited.”  
　　  
　　“You know that’s not what I meant.”  
　　  
　　“Whatever,” Michael mumbled. “Ash is driving, and I don’t want to be stuck with Calum for six hours.” Six hours. That was a long car ride.  
　　  
　　“Yeah sure, that’s why,” Calum said loudly, as he climbed into the front seat.  
　　  
　　Michael was blushing, but Luke was just confused(and oblivious). He watched as Ashton got into the drivers seat, and he put his things into the trunk and climbed in to the car beside Michael.  
　　  
　　“You ready for six hours next to me?” Michael shot a large exaggerated smile towards Luke.  
　　  
　　Luke pointed to the seat in the middle. “It’s a good thing there’s this big space between us.”  
　　  
　　“Heyyyyy!”  
　　  
　　Luke turned his head to hide his laugh, but felt something hit him. He turned back to face Michael. “What was that?”  
　　  
　　Michael was pouting as he reached over to pick up what he had thrown. “Nothing.”  
　　  
　　“Hey!” Ashton twisted around in his seat to face the back. “We haven’t even started driving yet, stop fighting!”  
　　  
　　“We weren’t!” Michael threw whatever he had in his hand at Ashton.  
　　  
　　It was a piece of paper, crumpled into a ball. Ashton picked it up and opened it. He smiled and showed it to Calum, who just laughed, and then rolled it back up and gave it to Michael. “How sweeeet!”  
　　  
　　“What-” Luke reached over to grab the paper, but Micheal ripped his arms away so hard that they slammed into his window. “What!?”  
　　  
　　“Alright!” Ashton pulled his seat-belt over himself. “Who’s ready for six more hours?!”  
　　  
　　Luke heard Calum groan from the seat in front of him. “I just wanted to see what the paper said,” Luke mumbled.  
　　  
　　“I’ll show you later.”  
　　  
　　“Fine.”  
　　  
　　-------------------  
　　  
　　The trip was peaceful for Luke until about two hours in. That was just because he was asleep. He probably could have slept the whole time if it wasn’t for the other three yelling.  
　　  
　　“Calum knock it off!” Ashton’s voice is what woke Luke up. He tried to go back to sleep, but they made that very hard for him.  
　　  
　　“What else am I supposed to do in the middle of nowhere?”  
　　  
　　“Not that!”  
　　  
　　Luke heard Michael groan, and it was a groan that told him this had been going on for a while, and wasn’t going to end soon. He opened his eyes and stretched out as much as he could in his little backseat.  
　　  
　　“Look guys!” Michael yelled. “You woke Luke up!”  
　　  
　　Calum poked his head around the seat to look at Luke. “Oh,” he mumbled. “Sorry.”  
　　  
　　“’S fine.” Luke moved around to make himself more comfortable. “What were you guys arguing about?”  
　　  
　　Ashton shot a glare at Calum. “He was about to climb out the window.”  
　　  
　　“What?! I was not! I was just sticking my head out!”  
　　  
　　“You say that like it’s not as bad! Your whole body was practically-”  
　　  
　　“And you tell us to stop arguing,” Michael interrupted.  
　　  
　　“Whatever,” Ashton huffed. “We need a break, there’s a stop in a couple miles.”  
　　  
　　They were silent for the next ten minutes, until they reached a small gas station in the middle of nowhere. Calum and Ashton went to the bathroom, while Luke and Michael got out to stretch.  
　　  
　　“That backseat is so uncomfortable,” Luke groaned.  
　　  
　　“That’s just cause your legs are so goddamn long.” Luke looked at Michael, who was looking at the ground with a blank stare. He didn’t say anything about the comment. “I’m so tired,” Michael yawned.  
　　  
　　“Didn’t you sleep in the car?”  
　　  
　　“Nah.” Michael yawned again. “The window’s too hard and cold, ‘s too hard to sleep on.”  
　　  
　　Luke thought for a minute before speaking. “You could move to the middle. Sleep on me, if you want.”  
　　  
　　“What?”  
　　  
　　“I mean, I’m not a pillow, but I’m also not a window.” Luke was beginning to regret suggesting it. He felt his face heat up as he began to walk towards the store, Michael following after him.  
　　  
　　“Only if it’s okay with you,” Michael mumbled as they walked into the building. Luke nodded, and that was the last of their conversation.  
　　  
　　They found Calum and Ashton, and the four of them walked around, just looking at the food. Luke and Michael eventually separated from the other two when they wandered into the candy isle.  
　　  
　　“Over a year I’ve known you, and I’ve never seen you play that guitar.” Luke looked up from the candy to see Michael smirking at him. “D’you even know how to play?”  
　　  
　　Luke punched him softly on the arm. “Of course I do, I just- it’s been a while.”  
　　  
　　Michael looked down, smiling. “Alright, then you have to play me something at least once this week.”  
　　  
　　“Alright, fine.”  
　　  
　　Luke wandered into another isle, and Michael followed closely behind again. He pulled a giant stuffed dog off of one of the shelves. “Luke, let’s get it!”  
　　  
　　“And what the hell would we do with that?”  
　　  
　　“We could put it in the back with us. I could use it as a pillow.”  
　　  
　　Luke felt a bit of disappointment that he wouldn’t be using Luke’s shoulder anymore. “I guess, but you’re paying for it. And when Ash asks, it was your idea.”  
　　  
　　Michael smiled at him. “Great!” He struggled to pick the dog up and look at the price tag. “Only 20 dollars.”  
　　  
　　“You’re really going to pay 20 bucks for that?”  
　　  
　　“Why not? It’s super cheap for something this big.”  
　　  
　　Luke sighed and shook his head. “I’ll pay ten, but you have to share it with me.”  
　　  
　　“Luke! You don’t have to, I agreed-”  
　　  
　　“I want to. But you still have to share.”  
　　  
　　Michael smiled at him again. “Alright.”  
　　  
　　The pair dragged it through the store until they found Calum and Ashton again. “Oh what the hell,” Calum commented, and Ashton just shook his head, pretending to be disappointed.  
　　  
　　“I got food in the car,” Ashton mumbled. “So get something to drink, and we don’t have to pay for food.”  
　　  
　　They did as they were told, and went back to the car. Even though he had gotten the dog to use as a pillow, Michael still sat in the middle. “You said we have to share, right?” Luke nodded, confused. Michael pushed the dog between the two of them and rested his head on it. “There, we’re both technically using it.”  
　　  
　　Luke sighed and laughed. He heard Ashton coo a silent “Aww” from the front, but he ignored it.  
　　  
　　------------------------  
　　  
　　Michael slept through the next two and a half hours. Luke spent the time reluctantly playing weird road trip games with Calum, and thanking god that Michael was asleep when Ashton made comments about Luke touching Michael’s hair.  
　　  
　　But eventually, Michael woke up, and the first thing he did was whine about Oreos. Luke handed him the box, and he ate. He pulled out his phone, groaned and shoved it back into his lap.  
　　  
　　“What’s wrong?” Luke asked softly. The dog had slipped out between the two of them, and neither of them bothered to move it back, so now Michael was just leaning against Luke.  
　　  
　　“My phone’s dead,” Michael grumbled. “I can’t listen to Music anymore.”  
　　  
　　Calum took his phone from him to plug it in at the front. Luke offered one of his ear buds, and Michael accepted. “It’s a good thing you have a good taste in music.”  
　　  
　　Michael eventually fell asleep again, with Luke already asleep beside him.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE THING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK OK IM REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES; HERE'S THE REASON

So I made myself a goal to really keep up with this and I was really trying, until my computer completely broke down. It won't turn on anymore or anything, which makes continuing this a bit hard. I've also been real busy lately with stuff. I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to continue this is, but I'll try asap. I know for sure that I'll continue writing once school ends, which is May 26 or 27 (I don't remember for sure).

For now this story is going on a bit of a hiatus, and I might write some one or two chapter fics or something. I promise that I will continue this as soon as I can!!!


End file.
